lotusheart_dynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Haiyun
Haiyun Swiftpaw. Thirty four years old, a strong sturdy looking Pandaren always in his armour wich he wears with great pride and honor. Though he almost never shown his face to strangers as he has no reason to do such things. There was a time when he had no powers to do such things. The times when he was young and a mere soldier in arms. Now he is a master in Lotusheart Island and leader of the elite organization called the Blossom. He is an aprentice of the Wild God Fushu the thundering beaver. History Haiyun was born not as a city boy but on the famous farmlands of Halfhill. He lived there until the age of twelve with his family, three elder sisters, one elder brother and one little sister, father and mother. Haiyun and his siblings were raised disciplined and strong. The works on the farmlands was hard and tough for them all. When Haiyun reached the age of twelve the family was approached by the Shado-Pan tob ring the ‘good’ news of that their children were chosen to become of age to be allowed to train alongside other recruits and eventually become one of them. This was great said Haiyun’s father and he had dismissed him and two of his elder sisters. Haiyun would visit his home only three times per year wich was at start hard for him. He thought he would atleast have his sisters while training. This was not the case, they were all seperated to join different units of the Shado-Pan. Haiyun was assigned to join the Blackguard. An elite warrior fighting style army, very disciplined and fierce in battle. It was there when he was given his first weapon at the age of Seventeen to keep. This weapon, his Halberd. He was always taught that this weapon is his life, his guardian, his shield. Haiyun took care of his Halberd with the best care he could possibly give. Unlike other students that would lose their weapons or break them. Impressed of his fighting skills and keen eyes, he was given the chance to lead at the age of Twenty-two. At first they would practise his leadership by creating scenario’s wich he and his time had to fulfill and complete within a certain time. Over and over Haiyun and his group overcame the scenario’s, creating new tactics to complete their tasks quicker, cleaner and better. Haiyun’s commander was impressed by his skill in leading and at the age of Twenty-six he went over the wall for the first time, not yet as the leader, but as a raiding party leader under command still. However it was quick to change when his commander he looked up to for so long, his teacher, his master fell in battle against the Mantid he was given leadership over now his regiment. To his suprise he found out that one of his sisters was in the same regiment that he now commands. His sister became to his suprise one of the Wu Kao, an elite unit that contains the best of Scouts, Spies, Assassins and Hunters. Haiyun let his regiment on several missions over the wall, each time they came back, with a few bruises here and there. Haiyun was a born leader is the way his regiment spoke about him. For five years Haiyun led them with great skill and quick and thrusting movements. His one before most fatal mission was when he lost twelve of his warriors to the Mantid war machine they were not prepared for. Tanks, the form of catterpillars came down from the hills over their trenches. Due to the lack of bombs and supplies he had to improvise and used whatever he could to bring these tanks down. The sacrifice of these twelve warriors were not in vain as they drove the mantid back…. For now. Two years later he received grim news from his Officers that a new strikeforce was heading to the south of the Serpent’s Spine. Valley of the Four Winds was the target of the Mantid. Coming from these lands Haiyun rallied his regiment together and ventured down the Spine to its destination. Under way the men were proud and eager to get into the fight to drive the Mantid back once more, this time they were well supplied after all. Battlehardened. They knew the weak parts of the Mantid, knew exactly where to cut them to bring them down. This time, the Mantid were prepared for Haiyun and his regiment, they placed traps and awaited them in a ‘V’ formation to pincer movement them down. By the time Haiyun noticed the trap they walked straight in, it was already too late. Tanks charging straight at them from all directions, countless of Mantid joining the frey from the ground and air. Their foul Embermancers casting their sticky magic upon his soldiers, trapping them as they were brutally slaughtered… How could this happen he thought to himself after all He was supposed to lead over the wall to check on the Mantid activity within that region. Though he was an experienced warrior and tactician he lost his men to the beasts one by one. As the battle was dire already more bad news awaited Haiyun the moment he ordered his soldiers to focus they rear to make an push back to the wall.. He came across his sister, impaled by the Mantid who obviously slaughtered her brutally and played around with her corpse by stabbing her multiple times. Haiyun felt like every bodypart in him dying but mostly his heart when he saw his sister this way. When he took his sister off the spears from the Mantid he overlooked his soldiers retreating, smiling weak to see that only a handful would make it back to live another day and tell the tale of this… slaughter. Haiyun dropped himself next to his sister onto the bloodspoiled grass. Awaiting for the moment for the Mantid to leave. He waited for two straight hours, laying there in the blood of his kin and his sister. Holding her corpse tightly. When the Mantid activity reduced he saw his moment to escape the battlefield. He created an burial site for his Sister wich to this day Haiyun visits every year, on the same day as the battle two years ago. Two years later he was found by an Scouting party of the Shado-pan and taken with them back to their walls.. Despite him refusing to go along with them. On the wall he was brought infront of his General, an Elderly Pandaren telling him he was brave and strong for him alone to stay behind and cover the retreating forces back to the wall five years ago. What he didn't know that there was a reason behind it. Refusing to tell his general the reason he accepted the words of bravery. When Haiyun was put back in action there was one thing off... His rank. He could not be trusted said the men he commanded, and thus his role was taken away, demoted to be a mere Vanguard. It broke him further as to him he failed his family, to protect and serve. Now being commanded around he was shortsighted of easily angered by unexperienced officers and left the Vanguard. Now he wanders the world, looking for something to redeem himself from his former failures. Wishing to lead an army of his own once more. Protect his people and fight for Honor and Glory. All he care about to this very day. That day came one year later. When he traveled to Lotusheart Island at the age of Thirty-four he arrived there. He wandered the island for hours before finding the village. Once there he caught his breath and came to rest somewhat. He fel tan strange aura at this place. A feeling of…. Home? He smiled underneath his helmet from his uniform he still wore. He approached the Grandmaster, at first scared and in doubt to talk to his kin after his failure. He thought surely here they would have heard about his failure. They did not. Relieved that he was he signed up. Hoping to become a Blossom and work his way up. This was not easy however. Haiyun had to pass the hard trial to become one of the Blossom, he had to climb the tallest mountain and on top of the mountain a Cherry blossom tree awaited him. Not knowing exactly what to do he brought back an petal. He passed the test within the time limit and became one of the Blossom. Swearing the oath he would defend this island and obey every word of his superiors. Haiyun Swiftpaw was promoted to High Commander of the Lotusheart Dynasty Blossom. This would mean he commands the islands army and organise its defense upon incoming danger and war. Due to recent attacks by the Sha and the enraged wild life. Haiyun has released his newest defensive project; Operation Turtle. Due to his devotion to serve his Grandmaster and his defend his people he will do anything to keep them save. Spoiler for future event To perform this Operation he needed an base. Not willing to add the other Masters into his scheme to turn his new home into a fort. Hidden from the others. He built his base of operation inside the tomb of the founder of Lotusheart Island. He keeps to his oath to protect and serve. This tomb now an massive base for the Blossom Elite he would see his home secured. More Blossom roam the lands now, guarding the walls and the misty passes. Soon it would be revealed what he’s doing and when that moment comes…. He made the right choice.. An invasion brews in the North. Rumors say that the Tomb is overrun, and Haiyun is nowhere to be seen, what’s going ? Appearance Haiyun Swiftpaw. Thirty four years old, a strong sturdy looking Pandaren always in his armour wich he wears with great pride and honor. Though he almost never shown his face to strangers as he has no reason to do such things. There was a time when he had no powers to do such things. The times when he was young and a mere soldier in arms. Haiyun as dark brown eyes wich often can stare deep into the eyes of the person he would have an conversation with. Outsiders claim to once looking in his eyes they saw nothing but emptiness and cold. Haiyun has deep scars around and over his left eye from the war he was departed to. Haiyun always wears his Halberd on his back. This halberd of his has an huge history from the mainland. To him, this Halberd is his future and his past. Haiyun's Halberd is made of strong steel. It's grips are tightened with strong Onyx leather so he can always hold a firm grip. Though the Halberd looks rather old and seen many battles. He keeps it sharp and clean. This weapon surely means alot to him. Personality When it comes to loyalty, this Pandaren would throw himself into the clutch of battle to save his Grandmaster, his loyalty is fiercely strong to his superiour and to his people. As a High Commander, he swore his oath to defend the Island and thus he has no intention in giving up his home to invaders. He would defend his home giving his own life if it would save his people. Though Haiyun comes often quite alot as the cold deadeyed Pandaren, he is not as the others seem him to be. Haiyun is very giving, he would always help out those in need. He’s such an caretaker when he sees someone struggling, this does not matter in wich way. Haiyun is the type of Pandaren that would share close to almost everything. Not only that no, Haiyun is gentle to anyone that shows him respect. Haiyun would never try to hurt anything that is not worth hurting. Caring he is, especially when it comes to his people, children and the elderly. He’d take care of the children like if they were his own. He’d help the elderly carrying, cook, bringing them around.